Let's Run Away
by Hikari Kotoba
Summary: Namixas drabble- "Anywhere. As long as I'm with you." Our couple is sent to the principal's office for "lack of repect". Do they comply? What do you think? One-shot!


_A/N: Hi, all! Okay, so, I asked for a one-shot challenge/request whatever from _Misfortune XIII_ because, well, I wanted to do a one-shot. Hee. Namixas again! Don't hate me, it's my OTP. ._." Oh, and can I promote my other fanfic, _Seasons of Love_, in here? Please check it out if you turn out liking this!_

_Anyway, let's get on with it. Enjoy~_

**Let's Run Away**

"Miss Kou!"

Naminé Kou immediately sat bolt upright. She'd been doodling absently on her lecture notebook for the past ten minutes of class, not really listening to the teacher. The lesson today was History, a subject she didn't much care for because of the overbearing teacher. "Yes, ma'am?"

The woman with graying hair looked at her witheringly before asking in a sharp voice, "What year was the Spanish Inquisition established?" She mumbled something else under her breath, which made Naminé blink, trying to wrack her brains for the answer. _The Spanish Inquisition was established in the year... 14-something, I think. Oh no, this is bad... I can't think._

A soft whisper came from her right, where her best friend—and boyfriend; she always had trouble coming to terms with that fact, as she had thought she was so hopelessly, one-sidedly in love with him till about a month ago—sat. "1478," he said. She smiled gratefully without looking at him and told the teacher the answer.

"Wrong!" the woman declared. "I asked for when it was established _and_ abolished, Ms. Kou. Obviously, you weren't listening. Again."

The blond artist could feel her cheeks reddening. Seriously, this teacher seemed to feed on her students' fear, embarassment, and dislike. She hung her head in silence, wanting to answer back, but resisting the urge, knowing that would get her into more trouble.

"But, ma'am, you only asked for the year of establishment," protested a voice to her right, firmly disagreeing with the teacher's statement. Naminé looked up at the owner of the voice who had helped and defended her, her eyes meeting his. He looked as defiant as ever. Roxas.

"Mister Yasuo!" the teacher exclaimed. Roxas had one of the better grades in this class, and Naminé was sure that his defiance was something new to the teacher. But, being a terror teacher, she recovered quickly. "I don't need your cheek, Mister Yasuo. You are not involved in this matter. Sit down before I send you to the principal's office for talking back to the teacher."

But Roxas remained firm. "Ma'am, I'm only defending a right and innocent answer. You never asked for the abolishment year!"

The teacher drew back, tight-lipped. She paused—for dramatic effect, Naminé thought. "The principal's office, Mister Yasuo. Now."

Naminé, meanwhile, looked horrified. "But, ma'am, he did nothing wrong! It was me who—"

She cut the female blonde off as well. "You too, then, Miss Kou. Your insolence astounds me."

With her lips pursed and movements stiff, Naminé packed up her bag, stuffed her notebook and books into it, peeking a few glances at Roxas, who was doing the same. They both exited the room in silence, feeling the teacher's glare on them the whole time. _The principal!_ Naminé thought, lips still pursed. _Personal record. Ugh, that's going to be boring..._

"Roxas..." she began, shaking her head and starting to lead the way to their supposed destination. "You didn't have to do that, you know... I mean, she was just, you know, doing her job."

Her companion laughed before answering. "Nah, she was scaring the class. Don't worry about it, Nam. It was unfair of her to ask for what she never did... If that makes any sense?" He scratched the back of his head, obviously not very much troubled by the fact that they just got into trouble. Try as Naminé might, she couldn't supress her own amused chuckle, adjusting the strap of her own messenger bag. The corners of his lips tugged up in a smile as Roxas looked at her. "Besides, I don't mind; it's more time with you."

The artist blushed, hitting the other's shoulder with enough force to draw another laugh from him. "Roxas!" she protested.

He grabbed the hand that had hit him, still laughing. He twined their fingers together, grinning, and leaned forward to peck her on the lips. "I want you to answer this question honestly."

"What?" She was still blushing, maybe even more so, probably because of their sweet moment.

Roxas obviously thought she looked adorable or something, as he chuckled. "Do you really want to go to the principal's office and waste away a perfectly good afternoon in detention, which I'm almost completely sure we're going to get?"

Naminé pretended to consider that a moment before rolling her eyes. "What do you think? I think the answer to that would be a pretty obvious 'no'." She cracked a grin.

"Thought so," he told her, a mischievous gleam entering his brilliant eyes. He paused, gesturing in another direction—the direction of the school's entrance. With a grin, he asked, "Would you mind if we just get it over with and skip? I really don't feel like listening to a lecture about respect for ten minutes."

Naminé felt a little thrill at the thought of more troublemaking. There really was that streak of mishief that was unavoidable when she was with Roxas. She chuckled softly before squeezing his hand, which was still twined with hers. She tugged at her hair, making a decision. "Right. Where to?" she said, following him as he made a beeline for the school doors.

"Oh, anywhere," Roxas replied as he pushed open the double doors. "You pick. As long as I'm with you." He gave her a warm smile as they went off.

_A/N: Okay, so I wasn't very sure how to end that one. Like it or hate it? Don't flame! Again, thanks to _Misfortune_! Your request was a bit of a challenge, but it turned out pretty well for me. What did you think?_

_Since I'm done with this, I think I'm going to start writing the SoKai now. :D Leave me a review or a PM or let me know somehow that you liked this fic! Feedback is love. 8D Thanks for dropping by! By the way, I think I'm going to go promote this again; sorry if the repetitiveness is killing you (which is only possible if you read the A/Ns of my other fics XD), but please take a look at _Summer Blues_, my main fic as of now (till the SoKai comes out 8D). Seeya!_

_-Hikari_


End file.
